Hogwarts' 1st Annual Karaoke Contest
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: The Hogwarts gang gets a new Muggle Studies teacher, and their first project is karaoke!
1. The Assignment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing/person/aspect associated with HP™. JK Rowling is the person who has that happy power. In reading this fiction you have agreed not to put the author in a position of prosecution (of any kind) by any parties who may find themselves in a disagreement with the morals/situations/actions that are stated in this ficiton. This fic is done purely for entertainment purposes only, and is not ment to be taken seriously. 

**Chapter 01 -- The Assignment**

It was the first day of Muggle Studies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom, and sat at a back table. 

'I hear that new professor's a crazy.' Ron said as he pulled out his Muggle Studies text book and was now searching for his quill. 

'I heard he's spent a lot of time living in the Muggle world to get a better understanding of them since he's not muggle born.' Hermione said, flipping through her own text. Harry was looking around the class. He noticed that they shared this class with the Slytherins. 

'Hello, Harry.' They turned to see Oliver Wood. 'Hermione, Ron. Good to see you two too.' 

'Wood! What are you doing here?' Harry asked, incredulously. 'You graduated last year!' 

'I'm back upgrading.' The three of them gave him blank stares and he chuckled. 'It's a new thing that they've set up here. Students who've just graduated can come back to try raise their mark in a class, or take a class that they didn't get to before.' They all nodded in understanding. Before they could ask him any more questions, the teacher entered the class. Harry now notices that Marcus Flint was sitting by Draco Malfoy. 

'Welcome! I am your teacher, Professor McEwan! Now, I am sure that some of you are wondering why there are people in this class that are from different years. Each of my Muggle Studies classes are set up this way. I feel that it is a good way to get to know one another better and meet new people.' He explained, then proceeded to take the register. 

'Now.' He continued. 'This year I will be assigning various projects for you all to do. There will be one major project per unit. The muggle world is so full of fascinating things! Our first unit will be on muggle music! The first major project that you will all be expected to do is karaoke. Now, does anyone have any questions?' 

Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry was staring at the professor like he had grown a second head. Across the room, Malfoy raised his hand. 

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you have a question.' 

'I was just wondering if you were going to TEACH us something, seeing as most of us have never heard of that thing you expect us all to do.' Malfoy asked in his stuck up voice. 

'Ah, yes.' Professor McEwan clasped his hands together. 'Karaoke is a form of muggle entertainment. It is something that is usually done at parties or in pubs. Just like in the wizarding world, musical groups and singers come out with songs that become popular. In the muggle world, they make copies of the music from a song (I will go into further detail of this a little later.) and other people sing the lyrics to the music. This is something that is done for fun, and sometimes a contest is made out of it.' Harry was at least pleased to see that they Slytherins all looked absolutely horrified at the idea. 'In class, however, I think it would be fun if we made a contest out of it! And maybe, if the headmaster allows, we could put on a concert for the whole school!' 

Every person was looking like they were ready to bolt out the door and head for the hills at this suggestion, but Professor McEwan took no notice. 

- 30 - 

End Chapter One 


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 02 -- Practice Makes Perfect**

When the student's left the class they'd been given either a partner, a group and a song to practice, or they were to sing solo. But no one was more outraged than Malfoy. He'd been paired with Harry. Ron, on the other hand, couldn't have been more happy. His partner was Hermione. Oliver Wood, who had been the previous captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, was paired with the old captain of the Slytherin Quiddich team, Marcus Flint. (Flint, like Wood, was back at Hogwarts upgrading a few classes.)

'It's no so bad.' Ron said over supper. Almost overly happy that he and Hermione had been paired together. They had to sing 'From This Moment' by a Canadian muggle named Shania Twain.

'Not so bad!' Harry looked at him like he had just grown an eye in the middle of his forhead. 'I have to sing with Malfoy! It's completely outrageous!'

'Tell me about it!' Oliver said as he came up behind them. The four of them headed to the Great Hall for supper, Harry and Oliver sulking the whole way.

'Hey you all!' greeted George Weasley. He did a double take when he seen Oliver. 'Wood! What you doing here?'

'Upgrading.' He sat down with a huff and stared accusingly at his plate.

'What's got you?'

'We've been given our first assignment in Muggle Studies.' Hermione explained. The twins both suddenly sported identical grins.

'Who'd you get set with?' Fred Weasley asked.

'Marcus Flint.' Oliver said with mock enthusiasm, grimacing as he glanced over to the Slytherin table.

'What about you, Harry?'

'Draco Malfoy.' The scowl he now wore deepened slightly. George whistled.

'Tough luck, both of you.'

'Yeah.' Lee Jordan, the twin's friend, spoke up. 'Fred, George and me gotta sing this song called, uh. Oy! George. What was that song again?'

'Do You Believe In Magic.' Georged answered.

'Yeah, but what was the song called?' George wacked his friend on the side of the head.

'It's by this boy group called BBMak or something like that. I'm not too sure, I wasn't really paying attention. Guess we just got off lucky.' No one really spoke much as the food appeared and everybody ate.

---

The class spent the next few weeks practicing their songs. In order for them to hear and play the music, Professor McEwan conjured up some music staff lines that floated in mid air. The musical notes for the instruments flew by on the staff segment and the music was magically played.

'You are all souning very nice!' McEwan commented one day. All the students practiced in magically sound proof cubicles that had been contructed in the class, and Professor McEwan walked from cubicle to cubicle listening to how each was coming along. 'In a few days, you will be able to perform in front of an audience. I have spoken with the headmaster, and he has agreed to make the testing of this unit into a concert for the whole school to see.' Almost all of the students looked horrified at the mere idea of performing in front of the school.

---

The day of the concert came. In the Gread hall, the usual long tables had been removed, and in it's place were single seat chairs all lined up, which made up the audience seating area. Here is where the students sat. The teachers sat on either side of the students, along the side walls. The teacher's table had dissapeared, and the raised platform had been draped in curtains which bore all the house coats-of-arm and colours. The Muggle Studies students were to sit at the back of the Great Hall. There was a curtain tunnel that lead from the back to the 'stage' so the performing students could get from the back to the fron without being too conspicuos. Professor McEwan was busy organizing the Muggle Studies students, giving them a pep talk in the Entrance Hall before bringing them in to sit down. When he felt that they were ready, he lead them into the Great Hall and to their seats. He then told the first act to follow him through the curtain tunnel to the front. They waited behind the back curtains of the stage while Professor McEwan introduced them.

- 30-

End Chapter Two


	3. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 03 -- Do You Believe in Magic?**

Professor McEwan came out onto the stage and addressed the students in the audience. 'Everyone! I am so pleased that my students have been given this opportunity to present their talent! Now, our first act will be a song that has been previously performed by a musical boy group called BBMak.' He explained. 'The song is titled "Do You Believe In Magic" and it will be performed by Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.' He bowed his head slighlty and walked back behind the curtains. He came out again, followed by the three boys, who all wore big grins on their faces. They also wore botton-up long-sleeve shirts, ties, sports jackets and matching dress pants. Professor McEwan raised his wand and a gold musical staff shot out of his wand and hung in midair above their heads. When he left the stage, music notes started to fly across the fragment of the staff that was showing, and the music started to play. 

**Fred:**   
Do you believe in magic   
In a young girl's heart   
How the music can free her   
Whenever it starts 

**George:**   
And it's magic   
If the music can move ya   
And hold you so tight   
That it never can lose ya 

**Lee:**   
Your feet start tapping   
And you can't seem to find   
If it's surely real   
Or just a state of mind 

_The three of them began to sway from side to side in time with the music_

**All:**   
If you believe in magic 

**Lee:**_Stepping a little bit ahead of the other two_   
Just close those big eyes   
And think of the wonderful   
Thoughts that arise 

**All:**   
And maybe   
If you dream it just right 

**Lee:**   
Your toes will be over   
The tree tops tonight 

**Fred:**_Walking forward and starting to flurt with the girls in the front row_   
And you'll be flying up   
And there you can see 

**George:**_immitating his twin brother_   
How the magic's in you   
But the magic's in me 

_They all came together again and moved to the music, in the style of 50's retro style, moving back and forth_

**All:**   
If you believe in magic   
Come along with me 

**Lee:**   
We'll dance until morning   
So it's just you and me 

**All:**   
And maybe   
If the music is right 

**Lee:**   
I'll meet you tomorrow   
So late at night 

**Fred:**   
And we'll go dancing, baby   
There you'll see 

**George:**   
That the magic's in music   
And the music is in me 

_All truned their backs to the audience_

**Lee:**_truning around_   
Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul 

**Fred:**_truning around_   
Believe in the magic of the rock and roll 

**George:**_truning around_   
Believe in the magic that can set you free, ohhhh! 

**Fred & George:**_moving their arms side to side_   
Dream on dream on dream on **Lee:**   
Talking 'bout magic 

**Fred & George:**_Waving their arms above their heads in time with the music_   
Dream on everybody   
**Lee:**   
Do you believe in magic? 

**Fred & George:**_moving their arms side to side_   
Dream on dream on dream on   
**Lee:**   
Do you believe believer? 

**Fred & George:**_Waving their arms above their heads in time with the music_   
Dream on everybody   
**Lee:**   
Ohh! talkin 'bout magic 

**Fred & George:**_moving their arms side to side_   
Dream on dream on dream on   
**Lee:**   
Do you believe in magic? 

**Fred & George:**_Waving their arms above their heads in time with the music_   
Dream on everybody   
**Lee:**   
Do you believe believer? 

**Fred:**_in above, while above is repeated by George and Lee_   
If you believe like I believe   
You will see is true (3x) 

_All ending standing side by side_

**All:**   
Dream on everybody! 

After the music stopped, the three boys bowed as the audience bowed enthusiastically. 

- 30 - 

End Chapter Three 

"Do You Believe In Magic" - previously performed by:BBMak (originally performed and actually written by: Lovin' Spoonfuli'm not sure) 


	4. From This Moment On

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 04 -- From This Moment On**

Professor McEwan returned to the stage. 'That was an excellent performance! The next song is a duet called "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. It will be performed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.' He walked off as Ron and Hermione came on stage. Ron was dressed in black dress pants and an open scarlett dress shirt, a gold undershirt showing. Hermione wore a scarlett prom-style dress with gold trim. The music staff seemed to be acting on it's own now as it started to play the music. 

**Hermione**_spoken_   
I do swear that I'll aways be there.   
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.   
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,   
for better or worse, I will love you with   
every beat of my heart.   
**Hermione:**_sung_   
From this moment life has begun 

**Ron:**   
From this moment you are the one 

**Hermione:**   
Right beside you 

**Both:**   
Is where I belong   
From this moment on 

**Ron:**   
From this moment I have been blessed 

**Hermione:**   
I live only for your happiness 

**Ron:**   
And for your love 

**Both:**   
I'd give my last breath   
From this moment on 

**Hermione:**   
I give my hand to you with all my heart 

**Ron:**   
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start 

**Both:**   
You and I will never be apart   
My dreams came true because of you 

**Hermione:**   
From this moment 

**Both:**   
As long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on 

**Hermione:**   
You're the reason I believe in love 

**Ron:**   
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above 

**Hermione:**   
All we need is just the two of us 

**Ron:**   
My dreams came true because of you 

**Hermione:**   
From this moment as long as I live 

**Ron:**   
I will love you, I promise you this 

**Hermione:**   
From this moment 

**Ron:**   
I will love you as long as I live 

**Both:**   
From this moment on 

The two of them bowed to the applauding audience, then Ron lead Hermione, by the hand, off the stage, oblivious to all the wistles and cat-calls his gesture stared. 

30 

End Chapter Four 

"From This Moment On" - Shania Twain (feat. Bryan White)  
"From This Moment On" - Shania Twain (feat. Backstreet Boys) 


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 05 -- Smells Like Teen Spirit**

'Another excellent performance!' Professor McEwan commented. 'The next Performance is by a group called Nirvana, called "Smells Like Teen Spirit", and will be performed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom.' He exited the stage and the three boys came out, all dressed in faded blue jeans and scarlett t-shirts with the Gryffindor Lion and the sleeves torn off. The music began to play. 

**Dean:**   
Load up on guns and   
Bring your friends   
It's fun to lose   
And to pretend 

**Seamus:**   
She's over bored   
And self assured   
Oh no, I know   
A dirty word 

**Neville:**   
hello, hello, hello, how low? 

**All:**   
With the lights out it's less dangerous   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
I feel stupid and contagious   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
A mulatto   
An albino   
A mosquito   
My Libido   
Yeah 

**Dean:**   
I'm worse at what I do best   
And for this gift I feel blessed 

**Seamus:**   
Our little group has always been   
And always will until the end 

**Neville:**   
hello, hello, hello, how low? 

**All:**   
With the lights out it's less dangerous   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
I feel stupid and contagious   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
A mulatto   
An albino   
A mosquito   
My Libido   
Yeah 

**Dean:**   
And I forget   
Just why I taste   
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile 

**Seamus:**   
I found it hard   
It's hard to find 

**Neville:**   
Oh well, whatever, nevermind 

hello, hello, hello, how low? 

**All:**   
With the lights out it's less dangerous   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
I feel stupid and contagious   
Here we are now   
Entertain us   
A mulatto   
An albino   
A mosquito   
My Libido   
Yeah, a denial   
A denial   
A denial... 

The crowd applauded. The three bowed before exiting behind the curtains. 

- 30 - 

End Chapter Five 

"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana 

I've never actually heard this song before, but I hope I did okay with it! 


	6. Unloved

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 06 -- Unloved**

'I must say, these performances are top notch!' Professor McEwan commented. 'Our next song will be "Unloved" by Jann Arden and Jackson Brown, and will be performed by Cho Chang and Roger Davies.' He left the stage as Cho and Roger came out. Cho had on a simple black dress, and Roger black dress pants, a black closed dress shirt and highly polished shoes. Two stools had been conjured for them to sit on. The slow music began to play. 

**Cho:**   
There will be no consolation prize   
This time the bone is broken clean   
No baptism   
No reprise   
And no sweet taste of victory   
All the stars have fallen from the sky   
And everything else in between   
Satelites have closed their eyes   
The moon has gone to sleep 

**Both:**   
Unloved...unloved...   
Unloved...unloved. 

**Roger:**   
Here I am inside a hotel   
Choking on a million words I said   
Cigarettes have burned a hole   
And dreams are drunk and penniless   
Here I am inside my father's arms   
All jagged-bone and whiskey-dry   
Whisper to me sweetly now   
And tell me I will never die 

**Both:**   
Unloved...unloved...   
Unloved...unloved. 

**Cho:**   
Here I am an empty hallway   
Broken window, rainy night   
I am nineteen sixty-two and I am   
Ready for a fight   
People crying hallelujah   
While the bullet leaves the gun 

**Both:**   
People falling, falling, falling   
And I don't know where they're falling from   
Are they 

Unloved...unloved...   
Unloved...unloved. 

**Cho:**   
Hoping that the kindness   
Will lead us past the blindness 

**Both:**   
And not another living soul will ever have to feel 

Unloved...unloved...   
Unloved...unloved...   
Unloved...unloved. 

As the music came to an end, the audience clapped. Some of the girls had tears rimming their eyes. The two bowed and exited the stage. 

- 30 - 

End Chapter Six 

"Unloved" - Jann Arden and Jackson Brown 

This is one of my favourite songs. 


	7. Rabbit Run

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 07 -- Rabbit Run**

'Have you ever seen such a more moving performance?' Professor McEwan stated as he returned, yet again, to the stage. 'Many of you may be surprised by our next performance. It is considered a rather diverse song in the muggle world. In fact the original artist is actually banned from entering certain countries. But his music never ceases to find themselves flying quickly up the top ten lists. This next song will be "Rabbit Run" originally performed by an artist known as "M&M's", and will be performed here today by two last years grads, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint' He left the stage and the lights went out. A light then seemed to glow from the back of the stage, casting the two silluets of Wood and Flint, and the music began to play.

**Flint:**  
Some days I just wanna up and call it quits,  
I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks,  
Every time I go to get up I just fall in piss,  
My life's like one great big ball of shit,

**Wood:**  
If I could just put it all in to all I spit,  
Stead I always try to swallow it,  
Instead of staring at this wall and shit,  
While I sit writers block sick of all this shit,

_Lights go up, crowd of students go crazy. Most stand up and start to dance to the beat of the music. The girls went especially crazy at the sight of the two muscular, shirt-less quidditch players. Wood and Flint went from one side of the stage to the other, singing to everybody, putting their all into the performance._

**Flint:**  
Cant call it shit, all I know is I'm about to hit the wall,  
If I haft to see another one of mom's alcoholic fits,  
This is it, last straw, that's all, that's it,  
I ain't dealing with another fucking politic,

**Wood:**  
I'm like a skillet bubblin, until it filters up,  
I'm about to kill it I can feel it building up,  
Blow this building up, I've concealed enough,  
My cup run'ith over I've done and filled it up,

**Flint:**  
The pen explodes and busts, ink spill's my guts,  
You think all I do is stand here and feel my nuts,  
But I'm a show you what, you gonna feel my rush,  
You don't feel it then it must be to real to touch,

**Wood:**  
Fill the dutch, I'm about to tear shit up,  
Goosebumps, yeah I'm make your hair sit up,  
Yeah sit up, I'm a tell you who I be,  
I'm make you hate me cause you ain't me,

**Flint:**  
You ain't, it ain't to late to finally see,  
What you close-minded fucks were to blind to see,  
Whoever finds me, is gonna get a finders fee,  
Out this world and ain't no one out there mind as me,

**Wood:**  
You need peace of mind, well here's a piece of mine,  
All I need's a line but sometimes,  
I don't always find the words to rhyme,  
To express how I'm really feeling at that time,  
Yeah sometimes, sometimes, sometimes

**Flint:**  
Just sometimes,  
It's always me, how dark can these hallways be,  
The clock strikes midnight, 1, 2, then half past 3,  
This half ass rhyme with this half ass piece of paper, _Tear_

**Wood:**  
I'm desperate at my desk if I could just get the rest,  
Of this shit off my chest, again, stuck in this slum,  
Can't think of nothing, fuck I'm stumped,  
But wait here comes something, _Tear_

**Flint:**  
Nope, it's not good enough, scribble it out, new pad,  
Crinkle it up and throw that shit out,  
I'm fizzling now thought I had figured it out,  
Ball's in my court but I'm scared to dribble it out,

**Wood:**  
I'm afraid, but why am I afraid, why am I a slave to this trade,  
Sign that I'll spit to the grave, real enough to rile you up,  
What me to flip it I can rip it any style you want,

**Flint:**  
I'm a switch hitter bitch, jimmy smith ain't a quitter,  
I'm a sit here till I get enough,  
For me to finally hit a fucking boiling point,  
Put some oil in your joints,  
Flip the coin bitch come get destroyed,

**Wood:**  
An MC's worst dream I make them tense, they hate me,  
See me and shake like a chain-linked fence,

**Flint:**  
By the looks of them you would swear yours was coming,  
By the scream of them you would swear I'm sawing something,  
By the way they running you would swear the law was coming,  
Its now or never tonight is all or nothing,

**Wood:**  
Momma, jimmy keep leaving on us, he said he'd be back,  
He pinky promised, I don't think he's honest,

**Flint:**  
I'll be back baby I just got to beat this clock,  
Fuck this clock, I'm make them eat this watch,  
Don't believe me watch, I'm a win this race,  
And I'm a come back and rub my shit in your face, bitch,

**Wood:**  
I found my niche, you gonna hear my voice,  
Till you sick of it you ain't gonna have a choice,

**Flint:**  
If I gotta scream till I have half a lung,

**Wood:**  
If I have half a chance I grab it, rabbit run...

The crowd went wild well most, some proffessorslooked on, slightly scandalized. Wood and Flint both sported wide grins as they exited the stage.

- 30 -

End Chapter Seven

"Rabbit Run" - Eminem

This is my absolute favourite Eminem song.


	8. Respect

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one. 

**Chapter 08 -- Respect**

'Well, that was rather interesting, now wasn't it?' Professor McEwan said, coming onto the stage, yet again. 'It never ceases to amaze me how captivating that sort of music can actually be.' Many of the more offended audience memebers Many of the teaching staff looked scandalized. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked highly amused at the rest of the teaching staffs' reaction. stared at him like he'd just grown about three or four more heads. 'Now, with a performance by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, you will be able to see a form of music that, though was extremely popular in its time is still well know in present time.' Professor McEwan left the stage as Crabbe and Goyle began to sing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. 

**Goyle:**   
(oo) What you want   
(oo) Baby, I got 

**Crabbe:**   
(oo) What you need   
(oo) Do you know I got it? 

**Goyle: (Crabbe)**   
(oo) All I'm askin'   
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)   
Hey baby (just a little bit)   
when you get home (just a little bit)   
mister (just a little bit)   
I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone   
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)   
All I'm askin' (oo) 

**Crabbe: (Goyle)**   
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)   
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)   
Yeah (just a little bit) 

**Goyle:**   
I'm about to give you all of my money   
And all I'm askin' in return, honey   
Is to give me my propers 

**Crabbe: (Goyle)**   
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)   
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)   
When you get home (just a little bit)   
Yeah (just a little bit) 

_------ instrumental break during which, Crabbe and Goyle clumbsily do a little dance------_

**Goyle:**   
Ooo, your kisses (oo)   
Sweeter than honey (oo) 

**Crabbe:**   
And guess what? (oo)   
So is my money (oo) 

Goyle: (Crabbe)   
All I want you to do (oo) for me   
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)   
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)   
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)   
When you get home, now (just a little bit) 

**Crabbe:**   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Find out what it means to me 

**Goyle:**   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Take care, TCB 

**Crabbe: (Goyle)**   
Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,   
sock it to me, sock it to me)   
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,   
sock it to me, sock it to me)   
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)   
A little respect (just a little bit)   
I get tired (just a little bit)   
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)   
You're runnin' out of fools' (just a little bit)   
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)   
(re, re, re, re) 'spect   
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)   
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)   
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)   
I got to have (just a little bit)   
A little respect (just a little bit) 

Many people were trying to stifle fits of giggling, but the majotity of the crowd were applauding. Crabbe and Goyle bowed clumsily before leaving the stage. 

-30- 

End Chapter Eight 

"Respect" - Aretha Franklin 


	9. Original Prankster

**Chapter 09 -- Original Prankster**

'Another rather interesting performance.' came Professor McEwan's comment and introduction of the next performance. 'Well done. Now, the next performer will be singing a solo number.' the Professor began. 'Also, this next performer will be a bit of a surprise to many of you, since this person has, like Mr.Wood and Mr.Flint, graduated last year.' He paused a second before continuing. 'The next song was originally performed by a group known as the Offspring. The song is called "Original Prankster", and will be performed here today by one Percy Weasley.' Professor McEwan left the stage and was replaced by the former Prefect/Head Boy. Percy - who was dressed like a punk rock star, and looking every bit Bill Weasley's brother - danced to the music and threw himself into the song.

**You can do it  
Until the break of dawn  
Life, life, and I quote by the letter  
Time, time, Prozac can make it better  
Noise, noise, any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you **

_It didn't take long for the initial shock to ware off before the crown began to get into the song and dance and scream._

**Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time, time, 18 and life in Chino  
Freud, Freud all along its true  
Well you see the common day catches up to you yeah **

**Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place  
You alone it's true  
Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out oh  
Original prankster  
Break out yeah  
Original yeah  
Bust out oh  
Original prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say **

**You can do it  
You know it smells like shit  
Goddamn  
Tag team, the double header  
Son of Sam fire always makes it better  
Navigate with style and aplumb  
'Cause wherever you're at  
That's the tip you's on **

**Lies, lies, says he's down at the Bahamas  
Tries, tries, all you little hoochie mammas  
No way, none of this is true  
When you see it coming down when the joke's on you **

_Getting right into his performance, Percy boldly ripped off his shirt, gaining a scandalized look from McGonagall. A few girls fainted, and more than a few even tried to jump onto the stage, as the former Head Boy was certainly more sexy than anyone thought possible._

**Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place  
You alone it's true  
Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out oh  
Original prankster  
Break out yeah  
Original yeah  
Bust out oh  
Original Prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say **

**Hey  
You can do it  
Time, time, so cool to see ya  
Nein, nein, don't wanna be ya  
Dime, dime, so cool to see ya  
Nein, nein, don't wanna be ya  
Crime, crime, fine sensamilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensamilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensamilla  
You'll see the common day catching up to you **

**Knock down the walls  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place  
You alone it's true  
Knock down the walls It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out oh  
Original prankster  
Break out yeah  
Original yeah  
Bust out oh  
Original prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say **

Everybody was cheering and screaming. Percy whose ears were now very red bowed and exited the stage, a very large Weasley grin on his face.

- 30 -

End Chapter Nine

"Original Prankster" - The Offspring

Another of my personal favourites.

Please review!


	10. When I Leave This House

**Chapter 10 -- When I Leave This House**

''I can tell that you students are really enjoying yourselves.' Looking back at many thin-lipped teachers, Professor McEwan was unfazed by the slight dissaproval of the whole concert. 'Now we have come to the last performance of the evening.' he said, sounding regretful. 'After the concert is over, the winners of the concert will be announced sometime next week.' the professor explaine. 'With the performance by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the form of music known in the muggle world as "Country" was introduced. Now, with a performance by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, you will be shown a bit more of this type of music with the song "When I Leave This House" originally sung by a young man named Adam Gregory, and a muggle country legend Billy Ray Cyrus.' With that he left the stage and the distinct sound of electric guitars began.

**Harry:**  
C'mon Malfoy! Yeah!

Just like Cain & Able  
I let the devil come 'round  
Now I'm the king of the garden  
With a snake for a crown  
When the lord points his finger  
Baby I'm goin' down

_The students in the crowd began to dance, some of the muggle students in the audience who knew the song sang along with them._

**Draco:**  
Well, I'm no Hells Angel  
But I like to pretend  
I'm the king of the highway  
On the prairie wind  
With a black leather soul  
I'm gonna ride to the bitter end, here we go

**BOTH:**  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
Tie my sins to a railroad track  
Carve my initials with chicken scratch  
The Garden of Eden hasn't broken my back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back

**Harry:**  
Well, hey now mama  
Don't let your love dry up  
I'm a hungry child  
With an empty cup  
You can't feed your babies  
When you're all shook up,  
yeah

**BOTH:**  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
Tie my sins to a railroad track  
Carve my initials with chicken scratch  
The Garden of Eden hasn't broken my back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back

**Draco:**  
Well, I'm no Hells Angel  
But I like to pretend I'm the king of the highway  
On the prairie wind  
With a black leather soul I'm gonna ride to the bitter end  
Oh yeah

**BOTH:**  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
Tie my sins to a railroad track  
Carve my initials with chicken scratch  
The Garden of Eden hasn't broken my back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back

When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back  
Tie my sins to a railroad track  
Carve my initials with chicken scratch  
The Garden of Eden hasn't broken my back  
When I leave this house,  
I ain't coming back

The whole student body screamed and clapped. Nearly all of the students - Slytherins included - were really starting to really enjoy muggle music.

- 30 -

End Chapter Ten

"When I Leave This House" - Adam Gregory & Billy Ray Cyrus.

Please review!


	11. The Ranks

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter one.

**Chapter 10 -- The Ranks**

* * *

There were notices posted on each of the four houses bulliten boards the next day._NOTE TO ALL STUDENTS _

_The Top 3 Performances are as follows: _

_1st Place: "Rabbit Run" - Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint  
2nd Place: "Original Prankster" - Percy Weasley  
3rd Place: "When I Leave This House" - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy _

_The following is of the next five top ranking performances: _

_4th Place: "From This Moment" - Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley  
5th Place: "Do You Believe In Magic" - Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Lee Jordan  
6th Place: "Unloved" - Cho Chang/Roger Davies  
7th Place: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Neville Longbottom/Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
8th Place: "Respect" - Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle _

_Rankings for all other performances will be announced in class,  
Thank you all for participating _

_- Professor McEwan. _

* * *

- 30 -

End Chapter Eleven

End of Fic

**AN: **Thank You! to all the people who read. I will be incorporating this plot line the plot lines from some of my other fics into a new fic, which I have no idea when I will complete (or even get started on).

Please review!


End file.
